greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrin Colos
History Origin Ferrin Colos was a male alien from the planet Zamba whose people were a primitive race that did not possess nor know of space travel or war and were notably a peaceful civilization. However, this made them easy prey for Qinoori raiders who struck at Zamba and ripped mineral wealth from the planetary crust. The resultant fallout caused an ecological disaster that killed millions of natives to Zamba before the Qinoori decided to move on to their next target. Ferrin Colos was one of the many survivors to live in the wastelands of his world where he was visited from a stranger from the stars. This alien identified himself as Vardan Radz who was a member of an intergalactic police force called the Darkstars and he offered Colos the opportunity to join their ranks by citing the chance to strike back at raiders such as the Qinoori as well as prevent the destruction of Zamba from being inflicted on other worlds. Angry at the destruction of his world, Colos eagerly accepted and decided that he would channel his rage in order to help others avoid the hardships and loss he had suffered. He was provided with an Exo-Mantle and stationed at the planet Jenuwyne; a world that was very much like his lost homeworld and he developed a strong reputation as a competent Darkstar. During his service, he protected his assigned sector from the worst dangers either from artificial forces such as criminals or from natural ones as such planetary disasters. It was during this time that Ferrin Colos began to meet another Darkstar from his neighbouring space sector; Merayn Dethalis of Bavacqua Seven. The two formed a close bond with one another which started as a friendship but proceeded into a romance. However, the relationship between the two ended ultimately though Colos himself retained feelings for Merayn. Whilst he had defended Jenuwyne from countless threats, the greatest of which came from a fleet of raiders. These foes were different for they had found a way to penetrate his Exo-Mantle's forcefields and forced him to fall to the planet below where he was rendered unconscious. By the time he had awoken, he saw nothing with all trace of the native Jenuqynians gone. This event forever placed a black mark on Colos's record and he believed he had failed in his duty to protect Jenuwyne. Despite this being the case, there were other worlds that required the help of a Darkstar and Colos went about his duties. He was next involved in a conflict on Clanadrern where the natives were being victimized by the Anzdorl who were restoring order to their world after a comet wiuped out electrical systems but at the same time were feeding on their life forces. Working under orders from his supervisor Prigatz, Ferrin Colos struck at the Anzdarol and thus inspired the natives to rise up against their oppressors thus earning their freedom Darkstar Ferrin Colos's reputation was well known amongst his fellow Darkstars and others though his name was still tarnished by the loss of Jenuwyne where some of his peers even cosnidered him a drop out. However, he eventually received an assignment that involved stopping an interstellar drug ring that was manufacturing a powerful narcotic called Loku and distributing it to the natives. This drug, also called "Loco", brought about instant addiction as well as feelings of euphoria and feelings of violence. Thus, Colos was dispatched to the world which was suspected to he the location where the drug was being produced. This planet was located in Sector 109, Planet 43 which was a well known backwater world known as Earth. During Colos's time there, he was believed by the natives to be a superhero who referred to him as Darkstar. During his investigation, he found a homeless human called Mo Douglas who was caught up in a mob that was in a frenzy due to being influenced by Loco. Thus, he saved the young man but was overwhelmed by the mob until he was helped by Douglas who aided him though they were too late to save a loco addicted young woman who had died of an overdose. The situation had convinced Colos that events required a more indepth investigation and in order to gain more information, he decided that he needed help. Using his natural empathic powers, he reached into Douglas's mind and found him to be trust worthy thus Colos used the power given to him by NEMO to deputize the Human as a darkstar. Later, Colos met a Human law enforcement narcotics officer called John Flint and also determined him to be a noble man and deputized him as well in order for them to assist him in working on Earth. Later, the Regional Administrator Prigatz reported the findings on Earth to the Director of NEMO, Huvah Jeddigar who decided that due to many off world influences on the planet as well as its seeming previous activity with alien life meant it was an important planet. Thus, the Director permanently assigned Ferrin Colos to be the Earth's systems Darkstar. His time on the planet led him to fight a number of villains of the Green Lanterns such as Evil Star and was also involved in combating the secret activities of the criminal Sydnicate that operated on the world. He was also involved in stopping a slaving operation on the planet and freed a number of captive Humans that were going to be shipped off world as well as assisted Hawk Man and Hawk Woman. This encounter led him to determine that Flint whilst a noble man did not simply follow orders and thus was a danger not only to himself but his comrades. Thus, Colos went about the difficult task of stripping him of his position. He later gave Flint's Exo-Mantle to Carla White; one of the Humans that were going to be shipped off world as a slave who helped Colos greatly in integrating his operations on Earth. She aided him in finding an apartment to serve as his headquarters and shipped equipment from his starship to outfit the base. He also hired a secretary to help coordinate and monitor information for him. Darkstar was later called by NEMO under the direction of the Controllers to travel to Maltus to help stop the Triarch. Whilst he initially clashed with the Green Lantern Corps, he ultimately worked with them to stop the threat posed by the cosmic menace after which he returned to Earth. He eventually met the fugitive Merayn Dethalis once more and became suspicious of the Director of the Darkstars. At the same time, the Syndicate had sought to eliminate Colos who was impeding their operations and thus kidnapped the former Darkstar Flint and merged him with the Annihilator 117 parasite to turn him into a bio-weapon. Colos was able to save Flint but struggled to return his humanity to him and thus had to keep him in stasis. Eventually, he came to believe that Huvah Jeddigar was responsible for the destruction of Jenuwyne in his attempts to free himself from the rule of the Controllers. However, without evidence, Colos was declared a renegade and he was put on trial and later replaced by Donna Troy. Later, the Controllers intervened and assigned John Stewart to be their liaison and together with Colos they managed to defeat Jeddigar thus ending NEMO's control. The Darkstars continued their operations but were now under their own management as the Controllers decided to abandon control of the organization. Fall of the Darkstars After this chain of events, the Darkstars attempted to fulfil the responsibilities of the Green Lantern Corps which had been destroyed as a result of Hal Jordan who had gone mad after the destruction of Coast City and adopted the guise of the supervillain Parallax. Whilst John Stewart led them, the reign of the Darkstars came to an end when the New God Grayven massacred their ranks leaving only a few behind. The organization eventually fell in number with only three left which consisted of Ferrin Colos, Chaser Bron and Munchuk. Colos and his two comrades later assisted the planet Rann in fighting off the predation of the powerful entity called Starbreaker. In the conflict, they attempted to absorb the great power within the cosmic being but it overloaded their suits. As his Exo-Mantle threatened to explode, Ferrin Colos final words to his comrades were to remember the Darkstars after which he was consumed by Starbreaker. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/ferrin-colos/29-4608/ Category:Characters